


Reign's Humanity

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Longing, Love, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: Lena is Sam/Reign's humanity.Reign couldn't understand why her "human" side cared so much for another human so much.Reign thinks of humanity and humans as sinful.





	Reign's Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :D
> 
> By the way: I love Reign. She's so badass and an awesome villain. I love Sam too. I'm hoping Sam can be saved. 
> 
> We're seeing some sort of hope now because of Julia/Purity. If Julia can resist, I'm hoping Sam can get to that point too.

Lena is Sam/Reign's humanity.

 

Reign hated Lena. She pretty much hated humanity. She hated Lena so much that she wanted to kill her and just get rid of her. Besides, Lena was full of _sins._ Lena was a good person, but even the nicest people sin. 

 

Her human side, Sam, however, loved Lena. 

 

Whenever Lena was brought up, Reign would disappear and just be in the back of Sam's mind. Sam would be back in control of her body. Sam would then forget what had happened, though. 

 

A lot of the time, Reign would hear Sam's thoughts and just be annoyed. Sam would be thinking of Ruby, her friendships with the Danvers sisters, and Ruby's father. Even though he was long gone. Sam would then think about her daughter looking up to Supergirl. She always got touched by the thought. Reign would just mentally want to tell Sam to shut up. 

 

Sam was a strong woman. She raised a daughter all by herself and worked her way up in her career. She's both the acting CEO and CFO of L-Corp. She worked her way up through hard work and dedication. She could accomplish anything if she put her mind to it. 

 

Reign is taking note of how strong Sam is. She's seeing that Sam is stronger than she thought. She hates that.

 

Both Sam and Reign were at war in the mind. 

 

Sam is reclaiming her body and mind. And she's just getting started. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
